Mikes First Job
by Mattsta
Summary: Mikes been working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but on his 6th night at 3 AM something weird has happened. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Mikes Strange Job:**

 **Prologue:**

""Hello, I'm Mike Schmidt and I'm 22. I work in Freddy Fazfuck- I mean Fazbear Pizzeria, I have to be honest it is shit, I work the night shift from 12 AM till 6 AM with a bunch of animatronics that seem to have it in for me. I mean by that, shoving me into a suit. Well it's the 6th night of my second week and somethings strange has happened, for a start its 3 AM and no ones moved accept Foxy who's currently sat on a chair eating a pizza bought to him by CHICA! Man tonight's been weird."

Mike wrote on a notepad we bought to work with him. He liked to note down everything that's happened in this job so once he's got enough money to support his wife, Taylor and daughter Ciara he can get this strange place locked down. Mike started this job 2 weeks ago after Taylor got fired from her job and Mike got chucked out his to.

Mike sat looking at the tablet in shock as the battery hadn't gone down and Foxy was still eating Pizza when suddenly a certain tune played and the lights dimmed.

 **A/N: Hey, This is my first story so please tell me what you think! Please review favourite and like.**

 **-Matt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikes Last Job: Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hey peoples of this world. Especially** **Animalover205. This chapter should be longer. Thanks peoples!**

 **Chapter 2:**

The hairs on the back of Mikes neck stood up and the tablet dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Michael Schmidt, you are ordered to state your work number immediately" said the brown bear himself: Freddy Fazbear. "0-2-0-9-8-2 uhhhhh" Mike said while throwing up on he floor and collapsed into the hands, well wings of Chica who poured water down Mikes mouth stating "Throwing up makes you dehydrated"

Mike drank the water and heard another 2 voices: "Da lad alrigh' missy?" then a much calmer voice "Yeah Chica?"

"He would be much better if you stopped surrounding him!"

Said animatronics backed away and Mike fainted and all 4 animatronics carried the 22 year old man to the stage and laid him down

Mike slept softly and quietly until a sudden demonic laugh filled the halls of the Pizzeria, Mike shot up instantly and saw the 4 animatronics around him with their backs to him in a defensive way, shortly the laughing stopped and the animatronics turned to Mike who in turn saw on his phone:

 **4 AM: Missed Text from Taylor (1) Hey Hun get Ciara's food and my new pink heels please? Thanks Love u x**

Mike smiled at his girlfriends request. He turned to the animatronics and demanded "Who are you and what do you want from me?" This was answered by the fox, Foxy "Mikey we jus' wanna be ya mateys and would like ye ta join ma crew" Freddy laughed at the child like fox and told Mike "We're simply trying to make friends with you"

Mike felt a tear of anger roll down his cheek. "YOU IDIOTS HAVE TRIED TO KILL ME AND NOW YOU SODS WANT TO BE FRIENDS?" Mike hit the floor and let out a "ow". Chica placed a wing on Mikes shoulder and said "No Hun, we just want to be your friend but you were quite clearly mislead by Jeremy or as you call I'm 'Phone Guy'" Mike started to heavily breath as Bonnie sat by Mike and Foxy sat the other side and Bonnie said "Who's Taylor and Ciara and what's high heels?" Mike replied "Taylors my girlfriend and Ciara is my daughter and high heels make people like Taylor taller because she's short"

Mike came up with a idea. "Show me your favourite pastimes" Foxy was first and acted it out a whole pirate fight with Mike. Then Freddy showed Mike how to rebuild and take apart the backroom endoskeleton, Bonnie taught Mike how to play guitar and Chica showed him how to cook Pizza which was dubbed "The best in the States" by Mike.

"Thank you for showing me that you don't want to kill me, and yes I'll be your friends, I'll be here tomorrow I promise" He picked up his bag and car keys as the animatronics returned to their normal places, he drove to the shop and got the requested items for Taylor. For the first time ever he went to sleep smiling, but one thing wouldn't leave his mind: what was that demonic laugh?

 **A/N: Hello again Matt here, lets do reviews:**

 **Animalover205: Thank you for being my first and only supporter so far and I hope this chapter was long enough for you!**

 **Hopefully I'll have more reviews next time. Please read and review, I am just a independent teen with no help doing this so sorry it isn't the best on Fanfiction but I'm trying my best! I hope to hear from you peoples soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings peoples of this world. Matt here with another chapter! Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3: Friends are made**

Mike walked in at 11:50 PM and dumped his overnight bag from Taylor on the desk and smiled at the family picture on the wall. Mike sat on a chair and waited for his new friends to awake, well actually activate.

Foxy woke up first. 'Hey Foxy' Mike said with a nervous smile, 'Alrigh' lad? Ya know ol' Foxy wakes up first ya know?' Mike smiled at the fox and Bonnie woke up gleaming 'Hello Mike! You came back yayyyyy!' Followed by a 'Mikey? Bonnie leave him be!' then a southern 'Michael...' Of the bear still cautious for his family.

Mike stood up and walked to a metal box and stood on it 'Who's going to show me round this place eh?' He smiled at the animatronics waving their paws and wings and hooks while Freddy shook his head at what he saw as children

Mike was shown all the locations by the squabbling animatronics and Foxy took Mike personally into his cove and said, 'Mikey will ya be ma firs' mate and join me on me adventures?' he asked Mike while holding a eyepatch and hat similar to the ones the fox was wearing, Mike smiled 'Sure thing Foxy' and took the items and put them on.

Mike and Foxy role played adventures for a hour which felt like years to the energetic men. Bonnie came in and asked to play with Mike who happily accepted the offer and placed his hat and eyepatch on the hook which now had 'Mike me firs' mate' carved in to it.

Bonnie passed Mike a leather jacket that looked 20 years old and a yellowy green guitar that looked 30 years old. 'Who's guitar was this?' Mike enquired to the lavender bunny. Said bunny replied 'My brother Springtrap, he's with the old toy animatronics in a shipping container 2 miles away, we miss them a lot' he looked at his feet and dusted the old guitar until the chrome said 'Bonnie Mk 1.2' He showed Mike his own which said 'Bonnie Mk 2.0'

After the mood settled Mike and Bonnie played some songs and Mike promised to teach him new ones. Chica asked Mike if he wished to learn to cook with her. He smiled and took her offer and they went into the kitchen together, Mike noticed that his new friends kept twitching a lot.

He walked to Freddy, 'Uh Freddy?' 'Yes Michael?' 'Just Mike, could you show me on your endoskeleton how to fix the twitching the others are doing please?'

The bear smiled 'OUR Endoskeleton Mike, and sure' He showed Mike what he requested and Mike stood on his tool box once more, Freddy by his side no longer twitching as he let Mike fix him, Freddy was smiling like a proud dad.

'Could you all please make a line so I can repair your mechanical twitching?' Foxy came first and Mike unbolted his jaw and replaced the hinge and replaced his eyelid and the Fox went to his cove without holding his jaw. Chica was next and Mike replaced the lower half of her wing and painfully her neck, she returned to cook and to this day has never overweighed a ingredient not a single time since Mike fixed her and me telling you this story.

Bonnie came next and Mike found he had a loose foot joint and set to repair his rusted foot and swore to repair their old friends one day and they'll all be together once more.

 **A/N: Hello peoples again! Matt here, now time for reviews:**

 **Animalover205: Thank you for your review and I hope this chapter has more dialogue for you.**

 **That's it again. Do you think I should do a spin of story for Mike and Foxy's adventures or should I put them in chapters? Please read and review!**


End file.
